nindo_byondfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanguis, Torii
Background Torii Sanguis was born in Kiri. He was well liked by both his clansmen and the mist villagers, upon graduation he became the youngest mist shinobi to become part of the Kiri Police Force. In only two years he would become the Chief of Police. He would later die an ANBU on a mission to Konohagakure. Fighting over a hundred ninja and killing more then half of them with his blood release techniques. In the after life he would finally be with his love Kitari. Personality Torii is a very serious person but has a very sarcastic sense of humor. He is usually seen smiling despite his seriousness. He is also very militant having grown up in a family of shinobi veterans. He the treats rules of the village as absolutes. Despite this he is very kind person, who loves his village and respects his comrades. Appearance Torii is a fair-skinned ninja who has red eyes and black chin-length hair. While he was a genin, he lost his right eye and battle and it was replaced by a brown one. His hair is short with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. Later, he would dye his hair white and cut it short to better portray his new personality. During his early childhood, Torii wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt, and white shorts. Torii is considered quite handsome. At the beginning of Part I, Torii's clothing consisted of: a simple black outfit with chain-mail armour underneath, over which he wore a red vest of sorts with several pouches strapped to it and calf-length boots. In Part II, Torii has grown noticeably taller over the two years and more muscular. He was first shown wearing a full four piece suit, a white shirt, black suit jacket, tie, boots and pants. He wore silver cufflings and a ebony necklace with a red hue around his neck. After being promoted to Chief of Police he applied his badge to the front of his suit jacket. After Shiki defected from the village, Kitari was killed, and Ineshi was promoted to Mizukage, Torii decided it was time for him to change as well; he dyed his hair white and cut it shorter, having very low bangs. He also started wearing a black cross around his neck, a purchase he has yet to regret. Trivia * His name means "bird perch" * According to the databook(s): ** Torii's hobbies are watching fireflies, playing with knives and investigating crimes. ** Torii wishes to fight anyone that breaks Kirigakure Law. ** Torii's favourite foods are sweets like chocolate, he finds it impossible to dislike any sort of food. ** Torii has completed 50 official missions in total: 25 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Torii's favorite words are "Loyalty", "Law", and "Leadership" . Quotes * (To Anyone) "Sit your five dollar ass down before I make change!" * (To his victims) "I am the thing hiding under you bed, teeth grind sharp and eyes glowing red!" Category:Characters